


夜谈

by Triglav



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Graduation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: Tomorrow is the commencement day.





	夜谈

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: それでも君を想い出すから 水樹奈々

毕业典礼在明天，三年生宿舍里没有一个人想早早上床。管理一贯严格的校方在每年这个时候总是格外开恩，即使一整条走廊的房间一齐传出不明所以的鬼哭狼嚎，男生女生毫不避讳互相串寝，宿舍管理员也没上楼来骂人。  
濑见他们班的班长来他房间让他写留言簿。濑见与她并不熟，胡乱写了些陈词滥调，觉得不满意，又不好意思在别人的簿子上涂涂改改。思来想去再写几句，一桥大学很好，有空回来看看，清田君是个好人，篮球打得不错……没话找话连对方男朋友的名字都提到了。同屋的天童刚送别一群（来看濑见的）女生，此时站在他身后围观片刻，说，濑见见啊你这留言不如不写……濑见白他一眼，我乐意，你管得着。  
把本子送还给班长时自是存了几分心虚的，说写得不好，请不要介意。好脾气的女孩子当然不会介意，大大方方拥抱一下濑见。濑见脸皮薄，觉得面上热腾腾地烧起来，动作僵硬也不敢抱回去。旁边天童大开眼界，说哎呀我以为这节目会留到明天。  
山形来找他们，把二人带到牛岛房间去。牛岛室友说过今晚不回来，连被褥也从床上撤走了，空落落两个行李箱矗在柜前。牛岛自己的行李也泰半收拾齐全，床铺待明日典礼结束回来搞定，他在翻天童借他的最后一本JUMP，所幸这次看的不是广告。  
「食〇之灵的这一话……」他开口，语气严肃深沉，如探讨国家大事、科学定理。濑见大惊失色，夺过他手中漫画，塞给天童，义正辞严开始教育自家队长……不，应该说是前队长了：  
「那个你别看！不适合高中生……」  
牛岛尚未反应过来，为何濑见如此一惊一乍；天童在旁嘻嘻笑，这一话是过渡回，没有女生爆衫，濑见见你想什么呀，若利君又不是小孩子了……濑见本来打算借机揍他一顿，这时大平推门进来，濑见方住了手。  
大平拎了大包小包的零食饮料进门，擦一把汗，说楼下大厅里还有几袋，他不够手搬，山形便跟他下楼去。  
白鸟泽排球队饮食控制一向惨无人道，在校期间除了食堂配餐和球队加餐以外决不允许吃别的。校门口便利店售卖的炒面面包是反式脂肪，不能吃；教学楼走廊售货机的果汁太甜了，也不可以。这一点上，即使二年级的白布没有领体育生资格，也是一样的。  
可现在是毕业典礼前夜，三年级生不再会在高中的球队训练了。大学球队提供的、牛岛和大平必须遵照的食谱要在一周过后才开始实行，在这个晚上，犒劳一下正值青春的饥饿的胃，比起毕业来，似乎也不是什么大不了的事情。是以三年生们凑了份子钱，大平跟便利店那边打过招呼，搬一大堆零食回来，预备今晚玩个尽兴。换在平时，这些垃圾食品绝无可能出现在牛岛房间。  
去而复返的山形抱着巨大的牛皮纸袋叫牛岛开门，大平跟在后面。天童伸两根手指，从袋子里提溜出一包薯片，他翻身爬上牛岛室友的床，一边把那包烧烤味的薯片拆开往嘴里倒。濑见翻出一次性杯子，给所有人倒可尔必思。排球队的五位原三年级正选聚齐了，互相看看，都觉得新鲜。虽然大家都住在学校，排球队每天训练时间又长，三年下来看彼此的脸看到烦，但平常晚饭过后他们要写作业、要预复习，熄灯时间早，除了暑期合宿之外，很少能像这样专门花时间聚在一起，更别提光明正大在牛岛房间开零食派对。  
濑见问白布他们呢，怎么不在，大平说一二年级睡前要查寝，这会儿没法过来。山形说我这有扑克，要不要玩国王游戏，真心话大冒险也行。天童说又不是白领联谊，没有酒，更没有女孩子，一帮大老爷们……牛岛突然就笑了，大家跟着笑，也不知道在笑些什么。  
笑完又安静下来。  
这种时候要说些什么呢——到了这种时候，再聊排球，自然是有些不合时宜的。但是，除却排球，他们这些人似乎再没有别的共同点了。  
天童在别人床上伸直一双长腿，靠着墙吃薯片，看上去不打算跟谁聊电视剧或者女演员；山形反坐在牛岛书桌前的椅子上，跟人发line消息；大平带了个蓝牙小音箱，连了手机，此时很文艺地放起俄语歌来，柳拜乐队，牛岛好像有点感兴趣，大平给他介绍曲子的创作背景，讲起来头头是道……  
场面和谐，一切如旧，他们不像是明天就要毕业。

濑见神游天外。

他不是没有更好的、更亲密的、与排球无关的朋友——同班有几个男生，他们参加别的运动部或是轻音乐部之类的社团，周末能一起出去打篮球、唱K、集思广益一起解决数学作业，在有谁背叛群众交了女朋友之时互相揶揄追打，排球队参加比赛时，朋友们就在白鸟泽应援的人群里，喊着口号，唱着校歌——同队的几个人除了排球痴牛岛以外，也都有那样的朋友。可是，在明天就要毕业的这个晚上，他们却不约而同，把一部分生活费交给大平，买许多零食，然后聚在牛岛的房间。  
好像本来就应该这样。即使他们已经不再是白鸟泽学园高校排球部的成员，用以维系他们的、「共同」的身份已经是过去的事，濑见甚至在犹豫大学是否还要加入排球校队……但是排球本身，连同这间房间里的所有人，早就已经是他生命里无法割舍的一部分了。  
不是说日后不会再见面。他们五个人里只有濑见要离开宫城去别的地方读大学，大家约好了每年都要尽可能聚一次会，到那时，川西、白布和五色这三位后辈也一定都会来，没有必要过于伤感。只是，他们作为高中生的生涯在数个小时后就要终结了，濑见想，这是他们还能被称作「白鸟泽学院高校排球部三年级部员」的最后几个小时了。  
没有人特意提到这一点，但所有人都明白，那些站在同一块球场上，配合无间地、全身心地信任彼此，把球托给无所不能的牛岛、看着他击溃对面三人拦网，自己也尽力为白鸟泽多得一点分的日子，已经是百分之一百的过去式。即使日后有机会以「排球队优秀毕业校友」的身份，再集合起来打一场比赛，那种心情也绝无可能再与彼时相同了。  
念及此，濑见终于被他一直试图忽略的、强烈的伤感心绪切切实实地命中。他本来坐在地上、靠着牛岛的床沿，此时低下了头，没有出声。  
天童吃完薯片，从对面床上下来，拿袋子里新的零食，顺手塞给濑见一包鱿鱼丝。  
濑见没接，天童觉得奇怪。

「英太君你……在哭吗？」

「……你才在哭。」

他的鼻音确然很重，眼角也红红的，却硬是一滴泪也没有流。这并不奇怪，同学三年，球队里还真没有谁见过濑见英太哭。  
濑见拆那包鱿鱼丝，用力用得太过火，鱿鱼丝洒了一地。其余三人的目光被吸引过来，看到濑见神情，多半猜出前因后果。大平安慰他：  
「以后有的是见面的机会，你随时都能来我们大学打二传……若利你也说点什么？」  
牛岛没说话，推开床上的排球——等等他床上为什么会有排球——抽了几张纸巾，递给濑见。  
濑见有些不好意思：  
「我没有哭，」他说，「就是有点儿难过……这种时候觉得难过不是很正常的事吗？」

天童拿了牛岛的纸巾擦嘴，从离愁别绪中平复了一点的濑见提议大家来聊天。  
不聊电视剧，他补充。  
五人一时面面相觑，最后大平出卖队友：  
「隼人你的女朋友——」

濑见和天童一起说：「诶——？！」

山形就笑，没有半分忸怩。他说自己空闲时间一直在和女朋友聊line，你们居然都没有发现，除了狮音。观察力还是不够啊三位。  
牛岛这时候却插话了，他不鸣则已一鸣惊人：「这件事我是知道的……」

濑见和天童一起说：「诶诶诶——？！」

于是他们听到了一个很平常的、很温柔的、令人听来便觉啊世界真美好啊我还能相信爱情——的高中生恋爱故事。  
一次山形有事去二年级找川西，川西却不在教室。山形请坐在门口座位的女生帮他带话，女生很爽快地答应了。山形觉得这姑娘真可爱啊——于是第二天又去了川西班上，恰巧那个女生对山形也有些意思，一来二去，两个人便确定了恋爱关系，十一月份到现在，也快有半年时间。  
「是学妹啊……看不出来你有这么厉害哦隼人？」天童说。  
「十一月份，那不就是……」濑见的关注点在另一方面。

「春高县内预选赛之后，她来找我，」山形说，「……就在一起了。」  
濑见高山仰止，正欲再说两句，门外便传来一声：「什么在一起了？」

一二年级宿舍熄灯后五分钟，五色、白布和川西轻手轻脚起床，披上外套，在楼梯口汇合上楼。三年级的楼层这个点仍旧人声鼎沸，五色还险些被正在走廊里打枕头大战的柔道部前辈误伤。好不容易穿越汹涌人潮到得牛岛房间，还没进门便仿佛听见惊天八卦……川西说：「是我们班的鹤原同学？」  
濑见和天童都惊了，怎么后辈都知道的事情他们却不知道，身为前辈，颇感到一种前浪死在沙滩上的悲凉。  
山形也惊了，说我统共没来过你们班几次……

然后话题不知怎地就真的转移到情感问题上，似乎这是高中男生夤夜谈话的必然展开。牛岛宿舍地方小，八个排球队的年轻人施展不开，于是椅子被搬到门外去，又问隔壁房间借来他们不打算用的棉被，在地上铺好地铺。天童分外投入，双目炯炯有神，今晚节目终于还是回到山形最开始提议的真心话大冒险。  
诸如「有没有喜欢的人」的问题虽然实在太过初级，但排球部的年轻人们好像还真没好好探讨过这方面的事。是不是因为我们太严肃了……濑见想，白鸟泽是老牌名校，排球部板凳深度惊人，人一多，情况不免就复杂起来。一二年级的学弟们都怕牛岛，三年级的非正选部员跟他们也挺有距离感。他们几个正选，如果不是因为有个跟谁都能唠起来的天童，恐怕平时也没太多话好聊。  
五色没大没小，跟川西山形八卦半天，自有人看他不爽。发起攻势的是白布，濑见觉得自己这后辈着实犀利，将来大有可为：  
「你们班上的那个女生，叫什么来的，小个子，学园祭的时候做薙刀社看板演出的那个……」  
五色开始惨叫，脸也红了，啊啊啊啊白布前辈您为什么会知道——  
白布跟川西默契十足地击了个掌，濑见看后辈们的眼光都不一样了。

接着焦点落到濑见自己身上，他觉得白布看他的眼神有些不对劲……天哪这小子真可怕，他打了个寒颤，又想起来自己毕竟是前辈，为什么要怕白布这小子二传打得还没他好……白布说：  
「濑见前辈，您……」  
「没有！」  
濑见斩钉截铁、视死如归。  
「……我还没说话呢？是说，前辈的这件T恤……」  
濑见低头看自己穿的衣服，再抬头看白布，眼中写满疑惑：敢问你小子对熊本熊有什么意见；白布叹口气，用眼神把消息传递回来：不敢，您品味出众，我甘拜下风……天童说，濑见见，你刚才说「没有」，是指没有喜欢的人？  
濑见说是。  
天童说：  
「……厉害，我差点就信了。」  
闻言其余六人纷纷转头看濑见，速度快得简直要扭到脖子。大平说：  
「英太……你是不是有什么事情没告诉我们？」  
濑见想当场与天童决斗。  
山形与天童勾肩搭背、嘈嘈切切，交流了好些见不得人的鸡毛蒜皮，过一会儿他呵呵呵呵地笑将起来，说这个问题的答案是三年级生限定，我们容后再议……五色不服，在川西的压制下好歹是安静了。白布似乎还想说点什么，最终没开口。濑见已经自暴自弃，但还留着最后底线——他看看白布，白布也看他，他们却再无法看懂对方的眼神了。

「牛岛前辈有没有喜——」欢的人——？  
「没有，排球，下一个。」五个三年生异口同声回答五色，白布和川西觉得自己学会了新招。

他们后来还聊了些什么，濑见记不太清了。他在山形、大平和天童有一搭没一搭的闲聊里，想起来好像是很久以前发生的一件事、一顿午饭，天童照样在讲昨晚的电视剧、喜欢的女演员，然后牛岛跟他们——自己、天童、大平——聊起他的父亲。  
他清楚那对于牛岛来说，是非常重要的一刻。牛岛绝不会轻易与他人说起自己的家人，无论对方是球队的队友、还是同班的同学。在那个瞬间，如同全身过电一般，濑见意识到了一件事：  
牛岛把他们当做「朋友」。

你会跟朋友聊起家人，聊自己喜欢的女生，聊以后想做的事，聊可能一生也不会实现的梦想，聊你的过去、现在，和未来。

他的眼睛又有点模糊了。我何德何能——他想——在这个年纪，拥有这么多这么好的朋友。

午夜过后，邻近房间的灯全熄了，走廊灯也暗了几分。本来能听见对面声乐部男高音朗朗的说话声，这会儿大家好像也全都睡了。  
牛岛的房间里却没有一个人能睡得着。

川西、白布和五色上了楼，便没打算回去，是要留在牛岛房间过夜的。三年级生也没有一个人想走，但现在总得关上灯、假装可以睡着，然后爬进被窝……  
便有好一番折腾。  
几分钟后，在黑暗的房间里，濑见发现自己和牛岛挤在同一张床上。牛岛个高，濑见也不矮，更别提牛岛床上还有一本JUMP和一个排球，可供濑见伸展手脚的空间十分有限。  
这够好了，他安慰自己，三个后辈和大平可都还在地上呢，四个人苦中作乐，开了手机的电筒功能，在玩大富翁。  
一秒钟后，他开始在内心哀嚎。

濑见和牛岛的关系本来并不亲密，在濑见不当正选二传后更增几分别扭。风格不契合、两个人都太过自我、退一步对球队更好……道理谁都明白，真要消除隔阂却不是一时半刻就能做到的。后来濑见在作为关键发球员上场比赛的经验里得到了自由和快乐，觉得这是作为正选二传手无法体会到的另一种可能性，这种可能性则将他塑造成了一个不一样的人；取代他的二传手位置上场的后辈白布也越来越像模像样，但濑见和牛岛的关系却像是后遗症一般，陷入某种僵局。如果天童、大平和山形中的任何一人在，那自然是顺风顺水、交流无碍，可是这一年以来，两个人都还没有认真地单独谈过他们之间存在的问题。  
……现在连这问题都没有解决，就要毕业了。  
大概就是别人说的，高中生涯里总会有的遗憾之一吧，濑见想，这种事也没办法……  
他很快便不这么想了。

因为牛岛向他道谢。

濑见想，哦，不用谢，但是为什么？  
他把这问题抛给牛岛。

「三年来传球给我、发球、还有教导白布，」牛岛说，「对不起，因为我的关系，这三年来你打球没能尽兴……」

濑见为这家伙的自我中心而彻底心悦诚服了。

「牛岛若利，」他一字一顿地说，「这三年来我打得非常尽兴，这个要感谢我的每一位队友，包括你。」  
「传球给你、做发球手、把二传手的经验教授给白布，这都是我自己的选择，你不必道谢。」  
「虽然这一年没在正式比赛做你的二传手，难免遗憾，但反过来想，若是我做二传，不尽兴的人会是你。」  
「能和你同队三年，是我的荣幸。」

他简直想为自己这番慷慨陈词而哗哗鼓掌，对面床上本来在和山形聊天的天童也真的为他啪啦啪啦拍了几下手，牛岛好像呆滞了几秒钟。  
「抱歉……」牛岛说，濑见哈哈哈地笑，都说了不要道歉不要道谢这又不是任何人的错……你是王牌，你本来就应该那样。

房间不知何时陷入一片寂静，濑见本来不觉如何，回想一下自己说了什么，于黑暗中默默捂住了脸，寄希望于早上起来没有人记得这件事……  
……好像不太可能。

当五色抽噎起来时，濑见几乎庆幸他有个情感充沛的学弟。  
「明天以后就、学长们就、就不在了……」他边哭边说，虽然濑见很想吐槽「那是死了人才会用的说法」，但此时只得作罢。他推了靠外面睡的牛岛一下，牛岛也没睡着。二人便下床，看见黑暗里白布手忙脚乱地安慰五色——濑见从来没想过「手忙脚乱」这个词能和「白布贤二郎」这个人出现在同一个句子里。  
其余的四个人睡着了，就连天童也没闹腾多久。白布说：  
「五色啊……」  
五色哭得涕泗横流，他怕吵醒熟睡的前辈们，努力压低自己抽噎的声音，效果却适得其反。濑见说：  
「工啊……」  
然后他和白布一样卡了壳，不知道下一句该说什么才好。牛岛说：  
「五色。」  
五色边哭边应了一声，牛岛说：  
「你知道为什么今年的王牌是川西而不是你吗？」  
五色在抽泣的间隙说：  
「因为，因为……川西前辈他，比我厉害……我还差、差好远呢……」  
牛岛循循善诱——牛岛若利竟然也会循循善诱，濑见想把这一幕录下来——「也有那个原因。还有就是因为，换作是川西，他不会哭。」

「他会笑给我们看。」  
牛岛说。

五色也许没有听懂牛岛的意思，白布和濑见却都听明白了。他们接着安慰五色，说三年生进了大学也还是会时常回来做陪练的，不要那么难过，想大平前辈和牛岛前辈了就可以去大学看看，牛岛前辈一走球场上就没有人比你更耀眼了……后来濑见口干舌燥，白布说，我有体育馆的钥匙，干脆我们现在去打一场二对二吧，我和五色一队，前辈和牛岛前辈一队。  
白布明显没有在用理智思考，濑见借着月光看见他眼圈红了。他一向认为白布是球队里难得的常识人，但常识家显然也会偶尔说出惊人之语——更糟糕的是，五色和牛岛好像把此事当了真，牛岛已经开始穿外套了……

最终他们惊醒了大平，大平和濑见一道苦口婆心，终于把三个跃跃欲试的球痴劝了回来。濑见爬回牛岛床上，抛他的排球玩。大平说时间不早了赶紧睡，濑见便把排球扔回角落，躺回到牛岛的枕头上，闭上了眼睛。

待到天明，他们会最后一次穿上白鸟泽的校服，在晴空之下列队严整，最后一次听校长训话，然后拿毕业证书，笑着把外套的第二颗扣子送给重要的人。他们会和朋友们拍好多张搞怪照片，再把校园的每个角落都走一遍，吃没滋没味的食堂套餐。那之后，他们会最后一次作为排球部的部员，回到三年以来最熟悉的那座体育馆，鞠躬感谢他们的教练、老师和后辈。再昂着头，走出校门，与自己的高中岁月道别。

那以后是荆棘遍布的前路，而你已经学会要如何走。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年年初花了半个晚上时间写出来的故事，至今也觉得不可思议。  
漫画里的他们永远身在高三的结尾，一场想象中诞生的对话，实际上的确发生过也说不定。


End file.
